Revanche
by Queenie-shuu
Summary: Le passé de Kai raconté, puis, ses pensées après avoir tué Flying Fox. Petit OS de Rien du tout


_Kai n'était qu'une simple enfant quand tout cela est arrivé, quand sa tribu fut détruite par le Roi Bohan. Il avait ordonné à ses hommes de détruire quiconque s'opposerait à lui. Pourtant, elle savait que sa tribu allait y passer, ses amis, ses parents parlaient des autres clans détruits par le roi corbeau mais ce jour là, s'était ses amis qui allaient y passer. Des dizaines, des centaines de soldats… non… des milliers d'hommes qui servaient Bohan étaient venus pour assouvir le clan, pour faire régner la misère et l'horreur de ce roi immonde qui baisait à tout va, et qui a eu un fils assez imposant, Roach, par la même occasion. Pour régner sur le pays, Bohan était prêt à tout, même à détruire de simples clans pour leur montrer à quel point il était puissant._

_Kai, depuis une simple cachette, avait vu tous ses congénères se battre face à l'armée de Bohan avant de tomber, les hommes de cet homme monstrueux étaient bien trop puissants face à un simple clan comme celui de Kai. Pas étonnant que Bohan ait pu détruire d'autres clans avant celui là. La petite resta toute seule dans sa cachette, comme le lui avait ordonné sa mère, les autres enfants, eux, avaient été tués par l'armée de ce roi mégalomane. _

_Mais parmi tous ces soldats, l'un d'entre eux attira l'attention de Kai. Cet homme était bien plus puissant que ces simples fantassins, il devait être un général de Bohan. Kai l'entendait s'esclaffer devant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang, s'entassant les uns sur les autres, formant des minis collines. Mais ces collines étaient mortes. Cet homme, plus puissant que les simples soldats de la horde de Bohan n'était d'autre que l'un de ses deux généraux, Flying Fox, avec son visage pâle, sa stature qui en disait long sur son caractère moqueur et un peu festif et également son côté à vous glacer le sang, un point de sa personnalité qui démontrait avec aisance que Bohan avait confiance en lui. Ce qui lui donnait cette allure d'homme puissant, de général de la horde de ce roi idiot, était bel et bien cette paire « d'ailes » fait avec des lames qu'il gardait dans son propre dos, lui donnant de l'allure, de la prestance, de la classe, classe qui fut vite estompée avec son côté psychopathe et moqueuse._

_Quand Kai regardait cet homme, elle tremblotait de peur, étouffant quelques sanglots, elle essayait à tout prix de voir quelque était la personne que Flying Fox tenait par les cheveux, une épée dans la main droite. Elle avait beau bien voir cette personne dans la main gauche du général, mais ses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue plus que ce qu'elle ne croyait. Kai écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit plus distinctement la silhouette de la personne qui allait être tuée par Flying Fox. Elle vit cette femme, suppliant le général de l'épargner. Mais il n'en avait rien à cirer. Les ordres étaient les ordres, et il devait s'y plier. La petite fille étouffa un cri quand l'un des bras droits de Bohan tua la personne qui était en face de lui. Cette femme était la mère de Kai. Les larmes de la petite coulèrent de plus belle tandis que Kai se sauva, sous le ricanement du général qui fut rejoint par WhipTail, un autre général de Bohan, une femme plus précisément, ainsi que son maître, le roi Bohan, en personne qui félicita Flying Fox de son attaque sur le clan._

Après ce drame, Kai rencontra Nariko, et Shen, le père de la rousse, la prit sous son aile.

Plusieurs années passèrent.

Kai était planquée derrière une caisse en hauteur, son arbalète dans les mains. Depuis l'endroit où elle était, elle pouvait voir Nariko affronter Flying Fox avec Heavenly Sword. La rousse pensait que ce type avait tué sa seule et unique amie. Mais pour lui montrer qu'elle était en vie, Kai eut l'intelligence de viser Flying Fox avec son arbalète. Et, avec une longe expiration, Kai décocha une flèche qui alla se loger en pleine tête du général. Elle descendit vers Nariko en appelant la rousse. Cette dernière leva légèrement la tête et la vit, sa seule amie

-Kai !

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs alla se loger dans les bras de sa sœur adoptive.

-Je ne laisserais pas Nariko toute seule. Affirma cette dernière.

-Je sais…

-Je ne laisserais pas non plus Bohan détruire le clan de Nariko comme Bohan l'a fait avec le clan de Kai.

Nariko se mit à sourire, il était temps, en effet, de détruire Bohan.

La rousse quitta l'endroit ou elle se battait contre le général de ce roi immonde.

Quand à Kai, elle regarda le général sans vie allongé par terre, et avec un rictus qui se dessina sur ses lèves, elle conclut :

-Ça c'est pour avoir détruit le clan de Kai et pour avoir tué la maman de Kai, maintenant repose en paix.

**Heavenly Sword © Ninja Theory**

**Text by Queenie**

* * *

><p>PS : ce jeu envoie du pâté ouzbek (j'aime bien cette expression) -Les graphismes et la bande son sont une véritable claque visuelle, et les persos sont tous charismatiques, même le gros truc pas beau- et pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce stade dans le jeu (au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'en suis à "Frère contre Frère" dans le Chapitre 3 du jeu (en gros chuis dans l'arène et je dois affronter les anciens membres du clan de Nariko soumis à l'autorité de Bohan) ce passage avec Flying Fox arrive bien après dans le jeu.<p>

PS2 : petite info pour les francophones : Roach = Blatt (le perso pas beau avec sa carapace), Flying Fox = Acerodon (je vois pas le rapport mais bon) et Whiptail = Manta (la grosse psychopathe à peau verte et sadomaso) j'avais mis les noms anglais car ils sont un tantinet plus classe que les noms français, mais au final ça revient au même, d'ailleurs la version française de ce jeu est assez honorable.


End file.
